


Normal (EmYoongi)

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: Eminem (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: Eminem swears he isn't gay, but Yoongi is just so pretty.
Relationships: Min Yoongi/Eminem
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Normal (EmYoongi)

_Drinking alone is fine._ Yoongi thought to himself. He'd had Jungkook with him until about twenty minutes ago. The younger had gotten a little drowsy and decided to head home. Despite not wanting to leave yet, Yoongi had offered to go with him, but Jungkook insisted that he would be fine on his own; he'd just get a taxi and sleep once he got home. So now here Yoongi was, sitting alone at a table in the bar. He wasn't drinking much because he was going easy, just sipping and drinking in more of the atmosphere than the alcohol.

Being as introverted as he was, Yoongi enjoyed being able to go out and sit alone, just not being bothered while he drank in peace. As he was sitting alone, he allowed his eyes to scan the interior of the bar, taking in the view of the different people who were there to drink with their friends or significant others. Of course, there were also people who were there alone with the intention of leaving with a partner for the night.

Yoongi was just there to drink and relax. Though, he probably wouldn't turn down new company if he got buzzed enough. After all, even introverts got lonely and needed attention sometimes. As he was sipping his drink alone, Yoongi's eyes soon came to rest on a single person in the bar. At first, he was just confused by the sight of this person. He looked familiar, very familiar. Yoongi wasn't sure if it was really him or if he just looked similar.

The guy must have noticed Yoongi staring because he abandoned his stool at the bar and made his way over to Yoongi's table with a beer in his hand."If you stared at me any harder, I'd think you were gay." the guy said with such a joking tone, clearly meaning no harm with the little tease. It was just his style of humor.

Being embarrassed at the fact that he'd been caught staring, Yoongi got choked up a little and had to clear his throat before responding."Sorry. I just noticed you and didn't know if my eyes were deceiving me or not."

"Eyes might like to lie to us sometimes, but not this time." The guy made a small motion toward one of the empty chairs at the table."Mind if I sit?"

This was something Yoongi had never expected to happen. However, he would definitely not complain. It was awesome to see someone he idolized at the bar like this."Of course." _I can't believe it._ He thought as the guy seated himself. _The one and only Eminem is sitting with me._

"You know, you look kinda familiar." Eminem said as he eyed Yoongi."I feel like I've seen your face before." He took a drink of his beer as he seemed to be thinking of where he might have seen Yoongi before.

Yoongi was certainly flattered that Eminem recognized his face. That was worth at least a little something in his mind."I'm Suga of BTS." he told the American rapper.

"Ahh." Eminem had definitely heard that name before. At this point, who hadn't heard of BTS?"Suga, huh?"

"Yeah, but please call me Yoongi." Not being out here as the idol Suga, Yoongi would prefer to be called by his actual name. This wasn't BTS time; it was personal time.

"First name basis? I'm cool with that." Eminem took a sip of his beer."In that case, call me Marshall."

"Marshall." Yoongi tried the name out, letting his mouth get a feel for saying it.

Setting his beer onto the table then folding his hands on his lap as he relaxed, Marshall figured a casual conversation would be good."So what brings you to the bar alone, Yoongi?"

"I actually came here with a friend, but he headed home a little bit ago." Yoongi took a sip of his own drink then licked his lips."What about you?"

Marshall shrugged his shoulders just a little."Looking for a little something worthwhile, I suppose."

Yoongi cocked his head a little to the side."Worthwhile? What do you mean?"

"No one is normal nowadays." With a soft shake of his head, Marshall sighed through his nose."Especially women. Why can't anyone be normal? Though, I guess I'm not that normal either."

That caused Yoongi to chuckle."I've quite recently been told that I'm the best at being normal." Remembering that so-called award from Jimin, he smiled. It was so amusing to him.

"Oh, really?" That summoned a chuckle from Marshall as well."Being normal is possible. So why can't more people do it, instead of being extra crazy and unbearable?"

\---

The conversation carried on and branched off to other topics as Yoongi and Marshall both seemed to be enjoying each other's company. It was pleasant and calm. Well, mostly calm. As they were both drinking a little more and getting quite buzzed, maybe the atmosphere started to shift a little. Marshall was starting to give Yoongi a kind of gaze he couldn't discern. It seemed to hold a mixture of expressions morphed into one. It wasn't until certain words left Marshall's mouth that Yoongi's alcohol-influenced mind caught on to what the gaze meant.

"You know, I ain't gay, but you're kinda pretty."

Yoongi felt his cheeks heat up a little at those words."I get that a lot. The pretty part, I mean."

Marshall could definitely understand that. Yoongi was prettier than a lot of the women he'd been with in his lifetime."Don't lie. You probably get the gay part a lot too." Seeing Yoongi simply shrug his shoulders, Marshall lightly laughed."You're exactly what a guy like me looks for but in the wrong type of package. You know what I'm saying?"

"I think I understand." Yoongi could only briefly wonder how buzzed they must both be at this moment to talk like this."But when we get gifts, we don't care about the type of wrapping paper, right?"

"You make a good point." Marshall's mind was buzzed with the influence of alcohol as well, so he was a little more open than usual. Though maybe he was always this open and just never talked about it normally. Maybe it was hidden within the lyrics of his raps about women hate. Giving a guy a chance might be a good option since he had such a discrimination toward women for his own personal reasons.

Yoongi eyed Marshall with beer goggles and momentarily forgot that this American rapper was a hefty twenty years older than him. That didn't matter though, did it? There was some sort of connection, and it might be just the alcohol making him feel it, but he didn't want to ignore it. He wanted to go with it."So are you going to look past the wrapping paper and accept what's presented?"

Marshall's eyebrows shot up at the perceived proposition, and he couldn't find a reason to decline."Let's get this straight. I ain't gay, but you're the right kinda thing on the inside."

Taking that as an acceptance, Yoongi smiled and pointed toward a door to the side of the bar room."Bathroom?" he suggested.

No other words needed to be spoken as both men got up form their seats and made their way past other bar patrons. Marshall momentarily thought of trying to make sure no one would notice him going into the bathroom with another man, but no one seemed to be paying attention to them, being drunk and interested in their own company. As soon as he and Yoongi entered the bathroom, Marshall shut and locked the door. He definitely didn't want to be disturbed in the middle of this.

Yoongi knew exactly where this was going, and he did not oppose one bit. What were the odds of this ever happening again? He idolized Marshall and finally had a free chance to do whatever he wanted. Why not spend this chance getting some dick? Not wasting any time, Yoongi lowered himself to his knees and unzipped Marshall's pants.

Marshall bit his lip as he watched Yoongi free his dick from its fabric confines. _This doesn't make me gay._ He thought to himself. How could he ever resist the pretty man who just started licking the tip of his dick? Pleasure was pleasure. It was as simple as that. Marshall wasn't going to tell anyone about this, and he highly doubted Yoongi could tell anyone. So it would be their little secret.

After giving a few licks, Yoongi took the tip of Marshall's dick into his mouth and began to suck. He swiveled his tongue around the tip a bit before engulfing more. He was encouraged when he felt one of Marshall's hands loosely grab his hair. As he started to bob his head and take in as much as he could, Yoongi could feel himself getting aroused by the feel of Marshall's dick hardening within his mouth.

This was definitely not what Marshall had been seeking when he came to the bar, but he was glad he found it. Having a really pretty man sucking his dick was actually amazing. When he reached full hardness, he gave Yoongi's hair a small tug."Stop. Get up here."

At that tug, Yoongi stopped sucking and pulled his head back a little to take Marshall's erect dick out of his mouth. He rose to his feet and licked his lips as he peered directly at the American man's face. A small gasp slipped out from Yoongi when he was roughly grabbed and spun around to face the row of sinks. He hadn't expected the roughness, but he also liked it. He grabbed onto a sink as Marshall's hands slipped around him from behind and worked on unfastening his pants. Looking into the mirror, Yoongi knew this wouldn't be a difficult position since he and Marshall were roughly the same height.

Pushing down Yoongi's pants and underwear, Marshall's gaze took in the sight of the round butt that was now exposed to him."Even your ass is pretty." He brought a hand up to his mouth and let out some spit onto a couple of his fingers. He rubbed the spit around then reached down, not hesitating to push a finger inside Yoongi.

As soon as Marshall began to finger him, Yoongi lowered his gaze, unable to look at his reflection. It would be too embarrassing to watch his own reactions to being fingered. Though, he almost wanted to look at the mirror when he felt Marshall's face rest against the side of his neck. He wanted to see Marshall's expression, but that would lead to him seeing his own reflection as well.

Not wanting to waste too much time, Marshall only worked Yoongi open with two fingers to get him stretched just enough. Once he figured Yoongi should be ready, he pulled his fingers out then prodded the pretty man's hole with his saliva-coated dick. This was fine. He always liked anal anyway.

Yoongi bit his bottom lip when Marshall began to push inside. His hands tightly gripped the sink as he kept his gaze down. When he came to the bar with Jungkook, there had not been a single thought in his mind that it would turn into him having sex in the bathroom like this. It was quite a twist of events, but he definitely liked it. He expected Marshall to wait for a moment once he got fully sheathed, but that didn't happen. He wasn't ready as the other man pulled mostly out then pushed inside again.

Marshall didn't want to waste time and wait. He immediately started thrusting. Of course, he wasn't too rough at first. He started with a decently lax pace, but he gradually got faster and rougher. As he thrust into Yoongi, his hands gripped firmly onto the pretty man's hips. The angle got better when Yoongi leaned himself down over the sink a bit.

Moans started to leak out from Yoongi's mouth as he got past the uncomfortable feeling of Marshall not giving him the chance to get ready. As the thrusts got faster and harder, his moans grew into an erotic melody, echoing in the tiled bathroom. Soon, the thrusts became hard enough to interrupt his moans, knocking the breath out of him with such roughness. Yoongi wasn't used to being handled like this, but there was no doubt that he was enjoying every second of it.

Even Yoongi's moans were pretty to Marshall's buzzed mind. Why couldn't a woman be this perfect? He looked at the mirror and smirked as he could see how fucked out Yoongi was becoming. Moving a hand up, he grabbed Yoongi's throat and forced him to lift his gaze."Look at yourself." he spoke huskily near the pretty man's ear."My dick's got you falling apart."

Yoongi's gaze locked onto his own reflection as he was forced to look ahead. He was, indeed, falling apart quite visibly. Having a hand on his throat excited him even more. Of course, Yoongi was not into being choked, so he was glad Marshall wasn't gripping too tightly, but it aroused him further to be controlled and handled with some roughness. Yoongi was highly embarrassed as he saw his own expression twist with ecstasy and pleasure as his climax was coming. He held onto the sink so tight that his knuckles were fully white.

Though he still mentally swore that he wasn't gay, Marshall watched the mirror and caught sight of Yoongi's orgasm face. It was beautiful, so full of pleasure and bliss. Giving several more harsh thrusts into Yoongi's clenching insides, he reached his own orgasm and released into the pretty man.

Feeling Marshall's semen fill him up, Yoongi moaned shakily and still had his gaze stuck to his own reflection until that hand on his throat released its grip. He panted as the sex was now over. When Marshall pulled out, Yoongi felt incredibly embarrassed and shy at the feel of cum dribbling out of his hole.

Marshall tucked away his dick and zipped up his pants. Then, he grabbed a paper towel from the nearby dispenser."Here." He gave the paper towel to Yoongi, who proceeded to wet it with water from the sink. Marshall watched Yoongi reach down between his legs to clean himself up a bit."I ain't gay, but you're fucking pretty."

Not knowing what else to say to that, Yoongi gave a simple "Thanks," which caused them both to chuckle.


End file.
